The focus of this Nursing Research Emphasis Grant is on the development of research projects related to aing and long term care (or chronicity) to improve health care to people. Most importantly, the grant is designed to strengthen faculty and doctoral student research skills within a dynamic educational research learning environment. The grant supports the College of Nursing of Wayne State University's goal to achieve faculty research competence and excellence in nursing research, and a high quality doctoral (Ph.D.) program in nursing. The overall objectives of the research grant are the following: (1) to provide beginning support for component studies in aging and long term illness; (2) to develop research expertise among faculty; (3) to provide guided research assistance for doctoral students; (4) to promote the dissemination of knowledge through research publications and presentations; (5) to promote building of theoretical concepts about aging and long term illness; (6) to develop collaborative faculty-doctoral student relationships; and (7) to promote development of proposals for external funding. The six subprojects or components of the grant for year 04 are: (23) The development of a patient classification device for long term patients; (24) Exploration of factors that influence the management of medication by older adults; (25) Preventing chronicity in the aged through early life style changes; (26) The sleep-wake patterns of the community based mentally ill; (27) Linguistic indicators of nurses' attitudes toward aging and dying; (28) A study of the effectiveness of group, individual and self-instruction for rheumatoid arthritis patients.